


Feather Blades

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Wartalia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - War, F/M, Kissing, Lapdance, wartalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Summary: Mixing business with pleasure isn’t the best thing in a work place. But anything really can happen in the after rooms at the burlesque house. Owners of the club and of a separate business talk and work out matters of a new shipment with more than just words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Feather Blades
> 
> Hendrik de Groot and Kari Mikkelsen (Fantasia)
> 
> Wartalia: Netherlands and Fem!Denmark
> 
> Rated: NC16
> 
> More Notes at the end :3 please read

They always conducted business like this, Hendrik would arrive in Copenhagen at the same date every month, at the same time, to the club. There, he got to pick any room he wished and not have to pay, do to him being a co-owner.  
He had come to watch the girls dance and lip-sing their hearts out. But among those girls dancing up their, one had always caught the eyes of the crowd, sometimes even his own.  
Kari Mikkelsen, her long haired wig done in a curled fashion hung over her breasts which you couldn’t see through a feather fan. He nodded his head, right, today was a Thursday, it was her turn to perform it. Lucky him. He sat and watched her, there was nothing like watching a beautiful co-partner perform naked on a stage. There were these mix feelings of equaled awe and protective fury. If a moment happened, which on occasion it did, a man would either just start calling at her or try and do something to expose her, Hendrik at that point was known as the man to bring them outside and well… the men wouldn’t be seen much. He may be violent, but at least his methods work.  
She had been dancing up there with a smile, a fake one, he noted, Hendrik could always tell. She pranced around the stage, turning and covering herself, moving the fans in a way to never expose herself off the stage. A little smirk played upon Hendrik’s lips as he got up and went to the ticket booth, and asked the man, Askel, for a room with her for after the show, letting it be her choice. He came back to his seat, a waitress, Klara, coming over to take a drink order.  
“Oh no, business time, Hendrik?” Klara smirked to him, putting her hand on her hip with a smirk on her lips. “And lemme guess… Gin?”  
“Always a pleasure Klara, business first, pleasure later. Ja Gin straight with an olive.”  
“Sure that’s what it is? Fantasia’s been telling stories~. Pretty sure you both like to mix the two.”  
He smirked a bit looking up at her, “Fantasia knows when to keep her mouth shut, you.. not so much. How’s Gøran?” He mused at her of her potential staker sitting three tables away, just gazing on the borderline of staring at her.  
“Shush,” Klara said hitting his shoulder with the note pad, “I’ll get ye your drink.” And she scampered off.  
As he looked back the curtains closed and opened soon after for a new dancer to appear, from what he remembered, the girl’s name, well stage name anyway, was Trixie.  
Klara had come back with both his drink and a peace of paper handing it to him. When he opened it after thanking her, and read it. One word, “Hedonic”.

xXx

“Can some one grab me a straight shot of rum?” Kari called out as she was pulled into a corset for the final number and put into a brown wig, “need to wake up for the last bit!”  
“Rum’s not going to help you for the later Hun.” The man doing up her corset said, a cigarette in his mouth.  
“Don’t care, if I know Hendrik, he’s drinking Gin right now.”  
“Just be happy he’s not one of those drunk off his ass.” The man laughed a little fixing up her feathery tutu and hitting her bottom, “Out you go darling~.”  
She turned with a smile on her lips taking the cigarette from his lips and taking a puff, “Let’s finish this show, Jaan.”

xXx

He had walked up to the doors of the Hedonic suit and opened the door to Kari in a long brown wig looking in a mirror checking her make-up. “The Hedonic was the only room open.”  
“Left it up to you,” Hendrik replied, “Doesn’t matter to me what room I get.” He grabbed a condom from the half empty bowl and lifted it up, “I was pleasured to see what room I got.” He chuckled putting the condom back, walking towards a chair and taking a seat, lighting a cigarette.  
Kari placed her hands on his thighs smoothing her hands up them, “How ‘bout a lil’ dance~.” She hummed.  
“In exchange for?”  
Kari took his cigarette from his mouth, inhaling through the cigarette and leaning in closely so their lips almost touched, smoke pouring out through her lips, “kiss me back like when we met~.” She put the cigarette back in his mouth before standing legs slightly parted matching her parted lips that curved at the sides. She started to dance for him at will, her hips moving seductively.  
He watched her as he puffed his cigarette, watching her turn and bend over, he hair of the wig falling to one side. Her hips moved along with her frilly red short shorts, hands itching to touch her. “I have a new shipment for you.”  
She turned and flung her hair as she did so, he could practically see the days when she was a stripper, this job as least was classier.  
“I figured as such,” she remarked sitting on his lap to grab his tie a pull, she kept her grip as she leaned back in a circular motion coming back bringing their faces closer. Her free hand’s fingers touching his lips as she started to grind up on him, “What goodies did ye bring me?”  
His hands went to her hips as she moved them circularly around he crotch, “Whole bunch of things, found a special something you can keep in your guarder belt.”  
“A knife? Got one of those Honey.”  
He snorted a little, “You know me better than that.”  
“What is it?” She asked humming against his ear, hand smoothing down his chest.  
“You’ll see it.” He said pulling her down a little more against him. “Patience.”  
She lean into him, “How bout that kiss?”  
“Take off your wig, I want to kiss Kari, not Fantasia.”  
She bit her lip for a second before pulling off the wig exposing her short blonde hair, she threw the wig to the side.  
“There she is.” He chuckled, making her smile. He reached a hand behind her head a pulled her body close to his so her chest was touching his, legs on either side of him. Bodies pressed together, Kari took his cigarette out and taking the last of it blowing the smoke to the side before putting it out in the chair and letting it drop on the floor. Her arms moved around his neck, a hand in his hair.  
And with that their lips pressed together, heat radiating from them as they became deep within the taste of rum, gin, and smoke with a touch of passion.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a one shot this morning  
> i woke up at 5 and had nothing better to do
> 
> this is for the Wartalia RP ring I'm in, I play both characters, they run the black market.... and a burlesque club that Kari (Fem!Denmark) runs and dances in.
> 
> Kari's blog: korsetter-og-fjer-fans.tumblr.com  
> Hendrik's blog: konijntjes-en-kogels.tumblr.com  
> The War: wartalia.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do not own Hetalia but I do own this.


End file.
